


A Casual Engagement

by a_steady_wish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_steady_wish/pseuds/a_steady_wish
Summary: “Scully,” he began seriously, “I have something I need to tell you… you know, before we take this step.”





	A Casual Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written as a response to the prompt "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake", and originally posted on Tumblr under that title.

August, 2001

He had her up against the wall in the restaurant restroom, his pants around his ankles and her skirt pushed up around her waist, pounding into her while she held on for dear life and stifled her moans against his neck. She locked her ankles over his bottom and tilted her hips towards him, changing the angle and – dear god – it became even more intense, deeper and fuller and sparking nerve endings she didn’t know she had. His strong arms gripped her ass tightly, holding her in place; his forehead pressed into her temple; beads of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto her shoulder blade, made bare when he’d pulled her sleeve down to suck on her collarbone.

She had worn a dress she knew would affect him, and her sexiest pair of heels, and she’d even had time to get her hair done. After all, it was their first date since William had been born, and she wanted it to be special. Mulder had been floored when he’d seen her, gripping onto the dresser in their bedroom as his eyes had raked over her body, and he had only barely made it through dinner as she trailed her bare toes up and down his pant leg under the table. As soon as the bill was paid, he had pulled her into the restroom and locked the door.

“God, I love you,” he whispered now, fervently, into her ear. His breath was hot against her and sent new waves of pleasure to her core, even as he sparked all her nerve endings with his constant thrusting.

“Love you… too… Mulder,” Scully whispered back, ending on a keen, her head leaning back onto the marble tile of the wall behind her. Their bodies were getting sweatier, and there was less to hold on to; she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pushing his face into her jaw.

“We should… get married…” he grunted, then nipped at her jawline.

“Yes,” she agreed, hooking her heels into his tailbone so she could bounce up and down on him, creating sparks of friction between them.

“Tomorrow,” he gasped, pushing his hand into her dress to fondle her breast. She whimpered, letting her head roll forward again. “Let’s get married tomorrow.”

“City Hall,” she said, biting his earlobe gently. “Nothing fancy.”

Mulder paused for a moment, and the air stilled in the room, the noises from the restaurant just beyond the door, temporarily dulled by the pounding of blood in her ears, became clear once again. He pushed a stray lock of hair out of Scully’s eyes and stared at her, awed and amazed. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really, Mulder. I love you. William is safe. Let’s get married.”

He grabbed her ass firmly and carried her from the wall to the counter, placing her gently on the edge and kissing her mouth before he started to thrust again, gently this time – even reverently. When he sped up again she felt her release building in her womb and she leaned back a little, just enough that she could put her palms on the counter behind her for leverage and he could get his thumb to her clit. A few quick swipes and within seconds her orgasm burst outwards from her center, sending rivers of heat to every corner of her body, her muscles pulsing around him as he followed her to his release.

They took their time recovering, Mulder leaning against her as she slumped back on the vanity with the back of her head against the mirror. He kissed her neck one more time before finally straightening his body up, zipping his pants, and helping her down. As they cleaned themselves up he began humming – something Scully hadn’t known him to do before.

“Let’s go away afterwards,” he suggested as they left the bathroom. “We can go wherever you want – we’ll take William too – I’ll take a week or two off and we’ll have a honeymoon somewhere.”

Scully sighed contentedly and let him guide her out of the restaurant and into the breezy summer night. It had been something of a last-minute date idea, when her mother had called the night before and offered to babysit, but the time alone with Mulder had been just what Scully needed. Mulder seemed to have a new spring in his step too, she observed as she squeezed his hand.

And Maggie would be thrilled to hear of the wedding tomorrow – simple as it may be.

As they walked towards Mulder’s car, they passed a convenience store, and Mulder stopped suddenly, a gleam in his hazel eyes. “Stay here,” he ordered, and disappeared behind the ding of the door. A moment later he returned to her side, his smile mischievous. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand, Scully… no, your left hand.”

She reached her left fingers towards him and then felt something – a ring? – being slipped onto her finger. Confused, her eyes popped open. Mulder was grinning from ear to ear, watching her face for her reaction to her newest piece of jewelry.

A ring-pop. He had given her a green ring-pop.

Scully burst out laughing; she laughed so hard she almost fell over. She couldn’t recall the last time she had laughed so hard.

“You needed a ring to mark the occasion, Scully,” he offered, kissing her hand with his warm mouth and then helping himself to a lick of the shiny candy.

“Oh, Mulder,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath, “it’s perfect!”

They continued to walk hand in hand, giggling and whispering to one another, taking turns sucking on her engagement ring. Marrying Mulder had not been in her plans, at least not this year: it seemed enough that he was back from the dead, that William was safe and healthy, and that they were together. She’d had no real interest in planning a wedding – or proving their commitment to anyone else. They knew what they were to each other. But now that Mulder wanted it… Well, it just felt right. They were already a family in every sense of the word except on paper; might as well add that too.

As Mulder climbed into his car next to her, he leaned toward Scully and suddenly looked pensive. Her belly took a little dive; did he regret having asked her? It was in the throes of passion – she wouldn’t hold him to it, if he was changing his mind.

“Scully,” he began seriously, “I have something I need to tell you… you know, before we take this step.”

Here it comes, she thought, and girded herself internally, holding her breath and waiting for his life-changing confession. She folded her hands on her lap and looked out the window in front of her.

“Scully,” he breathed out slowly, “I’m sorry to tell you this way, but… the diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

“Mulder!” she exclaimed as he chuckled, his eyes full of glee. “Oh my god, you scared me.”

He grinned at her, pleased with himself, and pulled away from the curb.

“I love my ring,” she told him. “And anyway, you can make it up to me on the honeymoon.”

“You better believe I will,” he promised, and turned the car towards home.


End file.
